


Bath and Bed

by sheldrake



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: lotrips100, Double Drabble, History, M/M, Servants, Valeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-14
Updated: 2003-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time: 1923. The place: Kent, England (a nice house).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath and Bed

**Bath**

"Will you be riding today, sir?"

The bathwater laps and splashes as Orlando surfaces. He shakes his hair like a dog.

"Hmm? Oh, I suppose." He stares, perplexed, at the soap. "Monaghan?"

"Sir?"

"Don't you think it's a bore, my having to get married? I was thinking, you know, in a way, it'd be much nicer if things were to stay ... well, just as they are."

"I couldn't say, sir."

"Oh, well ... I don't suppose it matters, really."

As he steps out of the tub, the water rushes in angrily to fill the void.

"Sir..."

"Mm?"

"Your towel."

 

***

 

**Bed**

Dominic has caught sight of himself in the mirror that hangs on Orlando's bedroom wall. He's picking up Orlando's pyjamas, shaking them out, folding them carefully. He pauses and sneers at his reflection. Aren't you the one? Eh? Aren't you just the bee's knees?

There is a dark hair on the soft collar of the pyjama jacket, curling like a comma on the purple silk. Dominic lays it gently across the back of his left hand, and looks at it. He can't feel it; it's too light. He tips his hand and watches as it floats gently to the carpet.


End file.
